cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster (miejsce)
Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster to tytułowe miejsce, w którym rozgrywa się akcja większości odcinków serialu Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster. Jest to zakład opieki dla opuszczonych zmyślonych przyjaciół, wytworów wyobraźni, prowadzony przez Madame Foster (założycielkę, właścicielkę, patronkę). Jest to także miejsce zamieszkania wielu bohaterów serialu, w tym Blooregarda Q. Kazoo, Chudego, Eduardo, Koko, Franciszki Foster i Pana Zająca. Pan Zając pracuje jako szef działu logistyki oraz prezes placówki, Franciszka zaś jest gosposią. Przytułek znajduje się na przedmieściach amerykańskiego miasta położonego na Wybrzeżu Północno-Zachodnimhttps://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/620740673185054720, przy ulicy Wilson Way 1123'W polskim dubbingu często pada błędne tłumaczenie i pojawiają się takie adresy jak "Wilson Way 123" (odc. ''Ser – wielka szycha) czy "Wilson Way 220" (odc. Wielka jagódka). Forma pisana pozostała niezmienna, taka sama jak w oryginalnej wersji.. Jest otwarty między siódmą rano a dziewiętnastąOdc. Wielka jagódka. Historia thumb|Przytułek w 1984 roku Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster został wybudowany najprawdopodobniej w XIX wieku, w epoce wiktoriańskiej, a rozpoczął swą działalność najprawdopodobniej w latach sześćdziesiątych XX wieku (na co wskazuje fakt, że muzyka skomponowana do serialu to psychologiczny ragtime stylizowany na tamte czasyhttp://imaginary-friends.net/about.php?craig). W 1962 roku Pan Rivers pożyczył od sąsiadki, pani Foster, szklankę cukru. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy prosperował już przytułek. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół otwarto jeszcze przed narodzinami Franciszki Foster (rok 1984), czego dowodem są choćby zachowane zdjęcia pamiątkowe. 150px|Motto domu pani Foster na drzwiach wejściowych|right|thumb Został założony w celu zapewnienia opieki wytworom wyobraźni, z przeznaczeniem dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół, z własnej inicjatywy Madame Foster. Jako że dom pełni jednocześnie funkcję ośrodka adopcyjnego, jego pensjonariusze mogą zostać zaadoptowani przez inne dzieci. Jesienią 1984 roku uwolnione zostały Bazgroły, co spowodowało opanowanie przez nich całego domu. Wszyscy lokatorzy musieli spędzić czterdzieści sześć dni w stajni jednorożców. Nic nie wiadomo o tym, jakimi siłami rodzinie pani Foster zdołało się wybudować tak potężny gmach oraz w jaki sposób pani Foster potrafi go wciąż utrzymywać. Niewykluczona jest pomoc finansowa od skarbu państwa, aczkolwiek pani Foster posiada zakopaną w ogrodzie, w pobliżu buszu hortensji, skrzynię skarbówOdc. Wykorzystaj dzień, do którego mapa była ukryta za jednym z jej portretów w domu. Jednak w niektórych odcinkach nadchodzą złe czasy i okazuje się, że brakuje pieniędzy (np. w odcinku Słodki interes). Aby zapełnić luki w kasie, Pan Zając i Franka często starają się szukać hojnych sponsorów (Moja tak zwana żona, Ser – wielka szycha, Frajerzy i zasady). Skarbiec domu znajduje się w gabinecie pana Zająca. Mieści się w dużym sejfie, pomalowanym złotą farbą. thumb|Flaga domu pani Foster w jednym z bumperów [[Cartoon Network]] W odcinku Słodki interes władzę po części objął Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Sprzedając Ciasteczka Fosterki, postanowił utworzyć w domu własną firmę. Funkcjonowanie przytułku zostało tymczasowo zawieszone; zmyśleni przyjaciele musieli pracować, Pan Zając stał się prezesem firmy, zauroczonym pełnioną przez siebie funkcją, Franka wpadła w obłęd i całymi dniami jadła ciastka, pani Foster za 20 tysięcy dolarów podpisała kontrakt, zrzekając się prawa władzy nad domem, a Bloo trwonił pieniądze firmy na własne zachcianki. Wszystko wróciło do wcześniejszego stanu po eksplozji wywołanej przez Blooregarda. W odcinku Ser – wielka szycha cały budynek uległ zniszczeniu przez samych mieszkańców, głównie z inicjatywy Sera. Został odbudowany dzięki datkom charytatywnym. W tym samym czasie do drzwi domu wprowadzono kod wejściowy. W odcinku Komplikacje z wyzwoleniem, obok stanowiska prezesa domu, szefa działu logistyki i gosposi, powstało stanowisko tzw. doradcy, które objął Abraham Lincoln. Jego władza nad domem zaczęła stopniowo coraz bardziej rosnąć. Reguła domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół jako organizacji non-profit została przez niego złamana: zmyśleni przyjaciele przestali być darmowo adoptowani, a zaczęli być sprzedawani za ogromne sumy. Po reformach wprowadzonych przez Lincolna, wszyscy zmyśleni przyjaciele po raz pierwszy w historii opuścili dom (z wyjątkiem Blooregarda i Pana Zająca). Lincoln planował wyrzucenie z domu pani Foster (pod pozorem wyjazdu na wakacje) i urządzenie kasyna, lecz Fosterka nie podpisała ostatecznie pełnomocnictwa i przywróciła wszystko do normy. Przyszłość domu jest nieznana. Po możliwej śmierci pani Foster, zapewne Franka odziedziczyłaby dom. Uroczystości i zwyczaje W domu pani Foster są odbywane dwie uroczystości: * '''Dzień Adopcji – dzień, w którym organizowana jest akcja adopcyjna. Jest to najważniejszy dzień wszystkich zmyślonych przyjaciół, w którym mogą znaleźć nową kochającą rodzinę. * Zjazd Twórców Zmyślonych Przyjaciół – do domu zjeżdżają się twórcy zmyślonych przyjaciół, aby zobaczyć się po latach. Zjazd odbywa się co 5 lat i trwa dwa dni. Co roku robione jest również wspólne zdjęcie wszystkich zmyślonych przyjaciół i osób związanych z domem (np. Goo i Maks), którzy są ustawiani w kolejności alfabetycznej. thumb|Główny hol udekorowany w Boże Narodzenie Prócz tego, co roku pani Foster piecze swoje ciasteczka wg własnego przepisu (Słodki interes), a Franka w drugie sobotnie poranki miesiąców kończących się na literę "ń" przygotowuje francuskie grzanki z masłem borówkowym (Więźniowie wyobraźni). W trzecią niedzielę każdego miesiąca (Dzień Pomocy Społecznej) część lokatorów domu pani Foster odwiedza pobliski dom spokojnej starości (Coś starego, coś dla Bloo). W domu obchodzone są także typowe dla amerykańskiej kultury święta typu Halloween (Koszmar na Wilson Way) czy Boże Narodzenie (Zagubiony Mikołaj). Architektura left|90px200px|right|Brama Znajdując się w dzielnicy o peryferyjnym charakterze, otoczony przez domki jedno i wielorodzinne, dom pani Foster jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej unikatowym budynkiem w tej części miasta. Rezydencja Fosterów znajduje się naprzeciw domu Riversów. Parcela przytułku jest zagrodzona ceglanym murem, przez które przejście stanowi jedna, ogromna, gotycka brama z udekorowanym napisem Foster's w formie łuku. Obok budynku rośnie masywna wierzba, która przewyższa sam budynek. Nieznana jest oficjalna liczba pięter w domu pani Foster. Wiadomo jednak, że liczba stopni schodów od piwnicy do najwyższego piętra wynosi aż 4888, aczkolwiek liczył je Blooregard. Dla porównania, Pałac Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie do 30. piętra ma ich około 800. Bloo w odcinku Podano do stołu wysunął tezę, że dom pani Foster jest zmyślonym przyjacielem. Fasada Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół jest ogromną wiktoriańską rezydencją, pomalowaną w różne odcienie jasnopomarańczowego i czerwonego, z wysokimi oknami, balkonami, kominami oraz czarną flagą, z inicjałem nazwiska Foster, zawieszoną wysoko na górze. Wejście do domu zostało objęte systemem antywłamaniowym w odcinku Ser – wielka szycha. Wnętrze 200px|right|Jedna z klatek schodowych200px|right|Jeden z korytarzy Wewnątrz, dom jest bardzo chaotycznie i różnie urządzony, kolorowo i z przepychem: z wielkimi żyrandolami, wysokimi klatkami schodowymi, słupami i drogimi dekoracjami (m.in. posąg pani Foster) oraz niezliczoną ilością łazienek, wind i klatek schodowych. W wielu pomieszczeniach wisi portret patronki domu. Drzwi prowadzące do pokojów zmyślonych przyjaciół najczęściej albo nie pasują do siebie, są w różnych kolorach, wielkości i kształcie, albo wręcz przeciwnie: jest ich mnóstwo takich samych, przez co korytarze wyglądają monotonnie, a pomieszczeń nie da się rozróżnić. W większości jednak pokoje mają ten sam projekt i meble. Układ domu i mylące sale sprawiają, że łatwo się zgubić. Dwór został zbudowany nawet z kilkoma klapami oraz tajemnymi przejściami. Jak widać w odcinku Podano do stołu, budowa domu przeciwstawia się kilku prawom fizyki, z hal i schodów prowadzących w miejsca technicznie niemożliwe do dotarcia, np. przy schodzeniu na dół i trafieniu na ostatnie piętro, lub upadku w zapadnię prowadzącą aż na dach. Istnieje również stary system komunikacji w domu, stworzony z rur, które łatwo przenoszą echo głosu wykładowcy przez większość pomieszczeń. Najczęściej korzysta z niego Pan Zając, który informuje zmyślonych przyjaciół o ważnych ogłoszeniach lub wydaje France coraz to nowsze rozkazy. Wnętrze domu często jest dekorowane z różnych okazji, na przykład w związku z Halloween czy świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Pierwsze piętro * Główny hol jest centralnym i najważniejszym punktem pierwszego piętra (parteru). Tu rozpoczynają się schody na wyższe piętra. Prowadzi do niego główne wejście do domu. * Jadalnia – tutaj wszyscy lokatorzy wspólnie spożywają posiłki. Znajduje się w niej bardzo szeroki, biały stół. Na ścianach wywieszone są niektóre zasady dotyczące spożywania posiłków, np. Żujesz dokładnie, żyjesz przykładnie. Na sufitach wiszą bogato udekorowane gobeliny. * Kuchnia – jest w niej kominek, szeroki blat kuchenny, duża lodówka i kuchenka. Jej ściany są białe, a podłoga jest wyłożona ceramicznymi płytkami. Miejsce to służy do przyrządzania potraw, czym zajmuje się najczęściej Franciszka Foster. * Gabinet Pana Zająca – biuro, w którym pan Zając spędza najwięcej czasu. Podpisywane są tu formularze adopcyjne i wypełniane różne dokumenty czy rachunki. W gabinecie mieści się także złoty sejf, w którym przechowywane są oszczędności domu pani Foster. * Salon gier – strefa rozrywki, w której znajdują się automaty do gier i odtwarzacz wideo. * Poczekalnia – pomieszczenie, na którego ścianach powieszone jest mnóstwo zegarów. Tutaj zmyśleni przyjaciele lub klienci mogą zaczekać przed wejściem do gabinetu Zająca, w celu np. odpowiedzenia za swoje haniebne czyny lub podpisania formularza adopcyjnego. Drugie piętro * Pokój Franki – pokój Franciszki Foster. Jego ściany są w kolorze beżowo-zielonym. Mieści się w nim komputer stacjonarny, który najpewniej jest jedynym w całym domu. * Pokój pani Foster – pokój założycielki domu. Jego ściany są różowe w różnej tonacji. Jest w nim kominek, natomiast w wielu miejscach powieszone są obrazy. * Pokój Chudego, Eduardo, Koko i Bloo – jeden z pokoi dla kilku zmyślonych przyjaciół. Znajduje się w nim dwupiętrowe łóżko, gniazdo Koko oraz szafka z zabawkami i sejf Eduardo. * Pokój Księżnej – pomieszczenie ze ścianami o różowo-fioletowej tonacji, należące do Księżnej. Są w nim ogromne łoże królewskie, stolik z białym obrusem i kominek. * Pralnia – miejsce, w którym prana jest odzież. W pralni znajduje się mnóstwo pralek oraz deska do prasowania, a także szyb, z którego odbierane są brudne ubrania przeznaczone do wyprania. * Biblioteka – przestronne miejsce przeznaczone do gromadzenia, przechowywania i udostępnienia książek. * Pomieszczenie gospodarcze – pokój, w którym przechowywane są m.in. środki czystości, odkurzacz, miotła i mop do podłogi. Trzecie piętro * Herbaciarnia – pomieszczenie, w którym serwowana jest herbata. Można w nim odpocząć i się napić naparu z ziół. * Pokój drzemek popołudniowych – specjalne pomieszczenie służące do organizowania sjesty, wyznaczanej o godzinie pierwszej popołudniu. W grze Big Fat Awesome House Party, na trzecim piętrze znajdował się również pokój zmyślonego przyjaciela sterowanego przez gracza. Czwarte piętro * Kawiarnia – pokój, w którym lokatorzy piją napoję lub zamawiają jedzenie. Kawiarnia najprawdopodobniej funkcjonuje na zasadach bufetu szwedzkiego. * Pokój badań lekarskich – pokój, w którym są badani pacjenci. Ściany są ciemnobrązowe, a podłoga lekko brązowa. * Sala chorych – pomieszczenie, w którym odpoczywają chorzy pacjenci, wyposażone m.in. w łóżka i kroplówki. Ściany są biało-błękitne, a podłoga jest ułożona płytkami na kształt szachownicy. * Gabinet medyczny – gabinet, w którym rejestrowani są pacjenci. Wyposażony jest w okrągły stół, krzesła, biuro pielęgniarki, telefon i szafy z dokumentami. * Pokój szpitalny – pomieszczenie zakaźne, identyczne jak sala chorych, lecz wypoczywają w nim osoby o poważniejszym uszczerbku na zdrowiu. * Pokój z prasą – pomieszczenie, w którym można przejrzeć i zakupić różne gazety i czasopisma. * Pokój muzyczny – pokój, w którym mieści się mnóstwo instrumentów, takich jak pianino czy gitara. Jego ściany są białe, a podłoga jest pokryta jasnopopielatym dywanem. * Apteka – miejsce, w którym sprzedawane i przechowywane są leki. * Pokój bez klamek – pomieszczenie przeznaczone do nieograniczone skakania, przypomina dmuchany plac zabaw. * Pokój zabaw – miejsce przeznaczone do różnych zabaw. Są w nim różne zabawki, np. hulajnoga, piłki do gry czy samochodziki. * Laboratorium – pomieszczenie przeznaczone do analiz medycznych lub nadzorowania procesów technologicznych. * Laboratorium chemiczne – pomieszczenie przeznaczone do przeprowadzania eksperymentów chemicznych. * Pracownia komputerowa – sala informatyczna, w której prowadzone są wykłady i prace związane z komputerami. Piąte piętro * Audytorium – aula, w której organizowane są przedstawienia, imprezy lub kabarety. * Pokój przesłuchań – pomieszczenie, w którym odbywają się przesłuchania np. do przedstawienia. * Pomieszczenie elektryczne – miejsce, w którym znajduje się generator elektryczny. * Schowek – drugi pokój gospodarczy. Szóste piętro 200px|right|thumb|Widok z tarasu na panoramę miasta. * Sala gimnastyczna – sala gimnastyczna przeznaczona do gry w koszykówkę i innych ćwiczeń fizycznych. * Siłownia – miejsce, w którym zmyśleni przyjaciele doskonalą swoją kondycję fizyczną. Wyposażone jest w rowerki do ćwiczeń, sztangi i ciężarki. * Sauna – pomieszczenie, w którym panuje wysoka temperatura i w którym spędza się od kilku do kilkunastu minut. Pobyt w niej ma właściwości poprawiające krążenie. * Obserwatorium – mieści się w nim olbrzymi teleskop. Ściany są ułożone niebieskimi płytkami, a podłoga jest zrobiona z brązowego drewna. * Strych – miejsce, w którym znajdują się różne starocie i niepotrzebne rzeczy. * Taras widokowy – taras, z którego widać panoramę miasta i z którego można dostrzec apartament Maksa. Piwnica Piwnica znajduje się na podziemnej kondygnacji budynku. Znajdują się w niej kocioł, rurociąg (palarnia), a także sala redakcyjna gazety wydawanej przez Bloo. Oprócz tego, w stertach różnych książek jest album wszystkich mieszkańców Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster. Inne pomieszczenia Pomieszczenia te występują w serialu, lecz nie występują w ww. grze, w związku z czym nie jest ustalone ich położenie. * Pokój Pana Zająca – staromodnie udekorowany pokój prezesa domu, łudząco przypominający pokój pani Foster. * Pokój Jackiego Kaktusa – najprawdopodobniej najbardziej stylowo udekorowany pokój w przytułku. Na ścianie wiszą napisane inicjały Jackiego Kaktusa. * Bawialnia – obszerny salon z kominkiem, nad którym wisi portret pani Foster. * Spiżarnia – miejsce, w którym przechowywane są produkty spożywcze. * Żłobek – pokój najmłodszych zmyślonych przyjaciół. Kiedy przyjaciele podrosną, opuszczają żłobek i od tego czasu mogą pełnoprawnie jak reszta lokatorów zamieszkać w którymś z pokoi w domu. * Warsztat – pomieszczenie gospodarcze, którego ściany oraz podłoga są wykonane z drewna. Znajdują się w nim różne narzędzia pracy np. w ogrodzie, czyli m.in. grabie lub kosiarka. Podwórze [[Plik:BFAHP front DDZPPF.png|thumb|Front budynku w grze Big Fat Awesome House Party]] Na podwórzu znajduje się basen, drewniana sławojka, stadnina dla zmyślonych jednorożców, wielkie akwarium dla zmyślonych ryb, ogród, altany oraz jedna wielka klatka dla niebezpiecznych Extremozaurów. Za parcelą rośnie las i jest bezpośrednio połączony z domem dla zmyślonych przyjaciół. Być może należy (choćby częściowo) do pani Foster. W grze Big Fat Awesome House Party umiejscowiono na podwórzu także szklarnię oraz niewielki staw, natomiast w grze FusionFall niedaleko klatki Extremozaura – labirynt z żywopłotu. Przy ulicy mieści się natomiast garaż, w którym są dwa miejsca: jeden dla samochodu pani Foster, a drugi dla autokaru Fosterów, prowadzonego przez Frankę. W nim mieści się także rower Eduardo. Mieszkańcy right|300px|Zdjęcie rodzinne W odcinku Podano do stołu Franka wspomina o 500 mieszkańcach. W odcinku Wielkie wybory w domu mieszkało 1340 porzuconych zmyślonych przyjaciół. Przeludnienie w domu pojawiło się w odcinkach: Komplikacje z wyzwoleniem (kiedy liczba przyjaciół wzrosła do 2040) oraz Idź Goo, idź. Wyróżnia się trzech specyficznych zmyślonych przyjaciół pomieszkujących dom pani Foster: * Pana Zająca – zmyślonego przyjaciela należącego do pani Foster. Pełni funkcję prezesa domu. * Blooregarda Q. Kazoo – zmyślonego przyjaciela również objętego ochroną przed adopcją, należącego do Maksa. * Księżną – zmyśloną przyjaciółkę, której trzeba specjalnie usługiwać, a z budżetu domu są wydawane pieniądze na to, by zachęcić do jej zaadoptowania. Uważana jest za zmyślonego przyjaciela "czystej krwi", choć i tak nikt jej nie cierpi. W domu pani Foster mieszkają także zmyśleni przyjaciele, którzy są zamykani "przed światem" – w klatkach albo w pomieszczeniach, których drzwi nie należy otwierać. Są to zmyślone pchły i Extremozaury (Bazgroły przestały być zamykane od odcinka Bazgroły na wolności, kiedy zostały zaadoptowane). Wystąpienia Reklama W odcinku Nowy dom Bloo dowiadujemy się, że Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster jest reklamowany w telewizji: :"Dom pani Foster dla zmyślonych przyjaciół to cudowne, niesamowite miejsce. Zapewniamy wyżywienie, dach nad głową i ciepłe słowo dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, którzy jakiś punkt na Ziemi chcieliby nazwać domem. Jeśli macie jakiegoś zmyślonego przyjaciela, który rozpaczliwie szuka domu, przyjdźcie do domu pani Foster. Zapraszamy wszystkich z wyobraźnią!" ::(ang.) "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends is a wonderful, funderful imagination habitation. We provide food, shelter and a warm heart for imaginary friends looking for a place to call *home*. So if you know of or have an imaginary friend that desperately needs a home, then come on down to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, where good ideas are not forgotten." Cytaty o placówce Ciekawostki * Inspiracją do stworzenia domu pani Foster była wizyta Craiga McCrackena i Lauren Faust w schronisku dla zwierząt. * W odcinku Zagubiony Mikołaj, Eduardo utknął na jedną noc w kominie. Z tego względu do domu przyjechała straż pożarna. ** Nie jest to jedyny odcinek, w którym w domu pojawiła się straż pożarna. Drugim takim odcinkiem jest Gwiazda tandety, w którym w domu wybuchł pożar. * W odcinku Psikusowa wojna w domu pani Foster zalęgły termity i wykonano w nim dezynsekcję. Lokatorzy na jedną noc musieli przenieść się do hotelu. * W odcinku Od zbrodni do zbrodni w domu pojawiła się policja. * Pizzę zamówiono do domu pani Foster w trzech odcinkach: Podano do stołu, Moja droga Franko oraz Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy. * W głównym holu obok schodów znajdują się niewielkie drzwi, za którymi jest co innego w różnych odcinkach. W odcinku Tatuś Maks znajduje się tam toaleta, w Komplikacje z wyzwoleniem schowek, a w Autobus dla nas dwóch długie schody na dół, z których spada pan Zając. Wydaje się to absurdalne. * Nie zostało nigdy potwierdzone, czy dom pani Foster bądź jego wnętrza, nie są faktycznie zmyślone, tak jak przypuszcza Bloo w odcinku Podano do stołu. Katastrofy i zniszczenia Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca w Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster